Another Time
by Maggie4
Summary: Phoebe disappears from everyone's sights and when she returns things aren't as she left them...Finished!
1. Gone! Poof! Just Not Here Anymore!

****

ANOTHER TIME

CHAPTER ONE

Phoebe Halliwell carefully pulled into the driveway of the manor, hitting a garbage can in the process. She leaned on the car wheel and began breathing deeply.

"Oh I have to get my own car".

Piper hearing the clatter of metal walked towards the door she reached for the doorknob when Paige burst in, she marched into the living room and sat down on the sofa. 

"Paige? What's wrong?" 

Paige glanced at Piper then continued to out stare the table. 

"Okay we'll talk in a minute" Piper continued her earlier task of investigating the noise outside, she made her way to where Phoebe was kneeling down in front of the bumper. "What happened!" 

Phoebe stood up and looked at her older sister an innocent look on her face, "Piper, the important thing is…I didn't get hurt in the process --"

Piper turned towards her "In the process of what Phoebe? Attacking the garbage can!"

She walked back inside the house with Phoebe following closely behind they stopped in the hallway 

"I will pay you back".

Piper flared up "With what monopoly money" 

"Hey, I will", she shouted defensively. 

Paige rolled her eyes at their arguing and hurried over to them, she stood in the middle silencing them "Okay can we concentrate on **my **problem now?" 

Phoebe smiled "Yes we can if it'll take the heat off me". 

Piper looked back at her "We are not finished missy…But I'm glad you didn't get hurt". 

"Well it's only a little dent"

Piper started to relent a little "I know but I needed the car later but now I'll have to get it fixed and --" 

Paige coughed stopping their train of thought "Yeah and I got fired".

Both sisters turned to her "What!" 

"I know, there was this minor incident at work and my boss told me to leave" Phoebe looked at her sadly "I'm sorry sweetie, I know how much you loved that job". 

Paige shrugged and nodded as she sat down on the sofa again.

Piper looked at her curiously "What was this incident?" 

"Well this couple came in that I used to know; we weren't close or anything but I had proof that they were taking inheritance money off this kid they adopted. I told my boss but he wouldn't hear it I caused a huge fuss and when Josh the kids dad confronted me in the office…I hit him" 

"Ooh so I guess they took it bad huh?" Phoebe said.

"What was you're proof?" Piper asked understandingly. 

"Just what I…Heard…The kid told me…I know he's telling the truth and it's not fair! We could ask Darrell to look into it, couldn't we?" Paige suddenly suggested.

Phoebe nodded "It wouldn't hurt to try" 

"Okay that is not a good group of words to use in this family" Piper added.

Cole suddenly walked down the stairs surprising them he leaned on the banister "What's with all the racket?" 

Paige looked up at him mournfully "I lost my job" 

"Phoebe dented my car" 

He looked towards Phoebe concerned "But you're alright aren't you? You're not hurt anywhere?" 

Phoebe nodded reassuringly and turned to Piper "See someone cares" She began walking towards Cole when a pain caused her to lurch forward she stumbled towards the stairs using the banister for support the two sisters and Cole rushed forward to help her.

"What the hells wrong with her!" Cole looked at each of them in turn a panicked look on his face. 

"Can't…B…Breathe!" 

Cole and Piper look at each other then at the same time shout out "Leo!" When he didn't appear straight away Cole shouted again 

"Orb your ass down here now! 

Seconds later he orbed into the living room then looked around to find them, he spotted them by the stairs and ran over to them. 

Cole gently laid Phoebe on the carpet "It's okay, you'll be fine now" 

Leo placed his hands over Phoebe's stomach and they all waited anxiously Paige was the one to ask what was on all their minds 

"Why isn't anything happening?" 

Leo shook his head "I don't know"

Cole jumped up and grabbed hold of him by his jumper "What do you mean you don't know! Heal her Leo" 

Piper pushed Cole back angrily 

"I can't heal her because she isn't hurt"

Cole kneeled back down beside her, he touched her forehead gently "She's burning up" 

Piper looked from Phoebe to Leo "Please try again" 

He nodded relenting and once again laid his hands over her. 

"Help…M…Me" Phoebe gasped between breathes 

Leo started to stand up again when Phoebe gasped then started coughing, seconds later she stopped and started to stand she looked at them all 

"I…" before she could finish her sentence she fell to the floor and disappeared from their sights.

Paige looked at the spot where Phoebe was only seconds earlier "Where did she go?"

Piper took hold of Leo's hand "Is she --" 

Leo stepped back. "I'll consult the elders".

* * * * * *

Phoebe began to regain consciousness to the sound of voices, her sister's voices, she opened one eye and looked around…The attic; Cole must've carried her to the attic when Leo had healed her. 

She tried to sit up still half dazed she put a hand to her aching head "Must've hit my head on the way down…Just so you know Leo did a terrible job of healing me this time" She opened her other eye and looked around more clearly this time.

She saw her two sisters looking at her concerned Piper and Prue stood just outside a circle of lit candles 

"I must still be unconscious…Or I'm dead!" 

Prue helped her to her feet "You're not dead, not now at least". 

Phoebe stepped back away from Prue and Piper "You're alive! How? What's going on here? Where's Cole and Leo?" 

Prue and Piper looked at each other in confusion. 

"You vanquished Cole or should I say Balthezar and Leo? Who is that?" 

Phoebe turned from Prue to Piper "You're husband, Leo, Piper remember --". 

Piper took her by the arm and led her out of the attic and toward her room. "It's been a rough day you should rest…Prue go to work Claire's called at least six times". 

Prue shook her head still concerned for Phoebe "No Bucklands can wait my sister can't".

Phoebe pulled away from Piper and began walking down the stairs looking around, a white dog suddenly ran past her almost knocking her to the floor "Rasputin…Where's Kit?" 

Piper put a comforting hand on her shoulder "You must have gone through a lot, you were only dead for a few minutes but obviously that was too long". 

Phoebe shook her head "I'm not dead and you are not my sisters!" 

Prue looked toward her "Phoebe!" 

She suddenly took off at a run back up the stairs towards the attic and to where the book of shadows lay on it's stand, she began flicking through the pages not sure what she was really looking for. Prue and Piper watched her worriedly from the door 

"What are you looking for?"

Phoebe shook her head still looking at each page "I don't know demonic possession, Loss of memory something to explain what the hells going on!" She suddenly stopped and gasped as a vision flooded her thoughts, seconds later she stopped and looked at them both. 

Prue took a step towards her "What did you see?"

Her younger sister looked at Piper "You and Paige looking through the book…" She started looking through the book again then stopped at a page close to the end "…Parallel dimensions, the page you where looking for" 

Prue looked to Piper questioningly "Don't look at me I don't know what she's talking about and Whose Paige and Leo?"

"Leo our whitelighter, even if this **is **another dimension he should still be here…Paige is our other sister she's a Charmed one". 

Prue folded her arms across her chest and shook her head "That's impossible we are the Charmed Ones --". 

"Yes we were until a demon attacked, Shacks and he killed you" At the last comment she looked to Prue "We couldn't bring you back and then Paige showed up, our younger sister". 

Piper held a hand up and Phoebe went quiet

"No Shacks killed **you **we brought you back". 

"No **that **would be impossible, we looked in the book when you died and we couldn't do it…Wait a second a binding spell…A money spell, this is personal gain" She looked at another page and stepped back, her face white "Bring back the dead!" 

"That's the spell we used to bring you back" Prue told her blankly.


	2. Help is on the way

****

CHAPTER TWO

Piper and Paige walked towards Leo as he orbed back into the manor 

"Honey what's going on?" 

Leo looked at her a worried look on his face an expression that was mirrored on everyone else's faces. "I can't track her anywhere and when I spoke to the elders they said she's at the manor –". 

Cole suddenly interrupted him "She's not here Leo look around" 

Leo nodded his head "I know that She's not at this manor she's in a parallel dimension". 

"How did she get there?" Piper asked.

Leo shrugged not really knowing the answer "We think she was summoned there by you and Prue or of course a demon we can't be sure this hasn't happened before".

Paige unwrapped a lollipop and began walking towards the attic "Well there's gotta be something in the Book of Shadows right" she suggested. 

The others nodded and followed her up the stairs.

AU Manor

Phoebe continued to flick through the changed book of shadows she took in the differences between her book and theirs. "A glamour spell". 

Piper grinned "Yeah we used that to get into Nathaniel Pratt's house…He had a videotape of us using magic so we made him think we were his neighbours…And Prue used it to get this hot guy". 

"How do all this happen? Leo was supposed to show up and guide us" 

Prue sat down on a chair beside her "And how do he come to be our whitelighter?" "He came in secret at first, pretending to be our handyman". 

Piper suddenly put her hands to her mouth in shock "The handyman! We vanquished him but he was a demon --". 

"You vanquished your whitelighter!"

Phebes we didn't know who he was and you're the one who made up the spell" Prue stated as she looked at her watch. 

"I didn't make that spell…You said you performed a spell to bring your Phoebe back from the dead…You can't do that so the spell did the next best thing…It brought me here". Phoebe stood in silence for the next few minutes "You can't have vanquished Leo he must've knew you wouldn't trust him so he stayed away he's guiding you from a distance…He's not doing a very good job but he might be our only hope". 

Piper began to walk out of the attic "You were taken from us once and whether you're our Phoebe or not you're still a charmed one". 

Prue nodded her head in agreement "Piper's right you belong here with us at the manor". 

Piper and Prue walked out of the attic and closed the door behind them 

"We'd better keep her here she's acting like a crazy woman" 

"She's our sister Prue we can't lock her in the attic she can levitate out of the window anyway". 

They both began to walk down the stairs. 

"Then one of us will watch her around the clock until she's through this you stay here first and I'll be back in time for you to get to work tonight" Prue instructed before leaving the manor.

* * *

Piper closed the book in frustration "There's nothing!" 

Paige looked to her sympathetically "Can't we go there?" 

Leo shook his head "Even if by some miracle you could you couldn't do anything to help her you probably wouldn't have your powers like when you went back in time Piper with Prue and Phoebe you didn't have your powers".

Piper nodded in agreement as she remembered "And if we did have our powers?" "The Charmed One's against The Charmed Ones no one would want to be there when that happens, you don't know how their powers would have grown compared to yours they might be stronger". 

Cole suddenly spoke up from where he leaned against the wall by the attic door "If they killed you the Charmed One's in this world wouldn't be able to protect the innocent and vice versa". 

Paige frowned "So it's a no win situation…Leo couldn't you go?"

He shook his head again "I don't know what would happen if I went there I wouldn't want to disrupt the work my other self has been doing". 

Cole suddenly walked towards them "And what about me?" 

All eyes turned to him "Maybe Balthezar has been has been vanquished in this other world". 

"And if y…He hasn't?" Leo asked.

"I don't have my powers now anyway it would be like there's two of me walking around". 

Piper shook her head in disagreement "As much as I want her back it's too dangerous if she someone managed to get back here and then you were stuck in that other place she'd never forgive us". 

"But at least **she'd **be alive…The world can do without an ex-demon but without The Charmed one's the world would go to hell". 

Leo walked over to Piper and put his arms around her "He's right, it's the only way to get Phoebe back".

Cole stood inside the pentacle waiting anxiously for Piper and Paige to finish preparing the spell, 

"Do you have the chant to bring you back?" Leo asked him. 

He nodded silently, impatiently, he waited in the darkness the five candles providing the only light in the attic. 

Piper watched him solemnly "Don't take too long".

He closed his eyes and waited.

'There's a Charmed One that must be found

We send her love to find her

In heart and Soul their bound

Where she's lost in this other world, he'll find her'. 

AU MANOR

Phoebe sat on the floor of the attic, thinking, knowing one of her 'sisters' was still in the house keeping an eye on her it'd been half an hour since Prue came back from work whether or not Piper was still there she didn't know. She jumped back as she heard a shout and a bolt of light, seconds later a figure rolled across the floor and landed in a heap by a heap of boxes.

She walked towards the figure slowly aware of the fact that one of her 'sisters' was running up the stairs a familiar face looked up at her. 

He flinched as he stood up to greet her "You have had a lot of people worried". "Cole, sweetie you have to hide now!" 

The door was flung open and Prue faced her "Phoebe get away from him".

Phoebe stood protectively in front of Cole "Prue wait" 

"She's alive here" 

"Yeah and Leo's not…Apparently" Phoebe quickly gave him an update.

Prue looked at her angrily, betrayal written across her face "How could you lie to us about Balthezar?" She didn't wait for an answer as she flicked her wrist and sent Cole flying across the room and through the window.


	3. Human, Witch, Whitelighter, Demon

****

CHAPTER THREE

AU MANOR

Phoebe started off running forward but before she knew what was happening she was outside in mid air she clung at Cole's jacket keeping him only metres from the floor, "Uh how do I get down?" She looked towards the ground and both landed heavily on the grass. 

"Sweetie not that I don't appreciate you coming to my rescue but I think we need the power of three for this one" 

Cole helped her to her feet "They can't come I'll explain later" He handed her a piece of scrunched up paper. "It's the chant to get us back" 

A car screeched to a halt behind them as the front door to the manor swung open Prue walked slowly towards them as Piper got out of her car. 

"Phoebe I thought you vanquished Balthezar" 

Phoebe walked calmly towards Piper "This is Cole". 

She heard Prue sigh behind her "Not this again!"

She looked at each 'sister' a pleading look on her face "I wouldn't betray my sisters but you have to believe me I'm not Phoebe and this is not Balthezar". 

"I thought you were supposed to have slept this idea off" 

Prue nodded to Piper who held up both hands getting ready to freeze Cole 

"Piper no!" Phoebe turned around to see Cole already motionless she grabbed hold of his hand and began reading the chant once then twice but nothing happened. "Prue any suggestions are welcome right about now he won't stay frozen forever" Prue grabbed hold of Phoebe and pulled her away from Cole. 

"Prue please you have to believe me!" 

Prue looked to Piper "Get the vanquishing spell…This time we'll do the job ourselves" 

"It won't work, he's human" 

"Then you have nothing to worry about" Prue said in a dangerous tone.

Phoebe flipped Prue as Cole unfroze she ran towards him and pulled him away towards the road Piper came out of the house she got ready to freeze him again when Prue stopped her. 

"Bind them…Both of them we can't let her leave with him".

Before they had a chance to utter the first few words they saw a man appear in front of Cole and Phoebe 

"Phoebe run!" They watched as the stranger disappeared again a glowing white all around him, they watched as Phoebe and Cole went with him".

* * *

Piper paced the attic glancing up every so often to look inside the pentacle to see if Cole or Phoebe had returned "How long has it been?" 

Paige looked at her watch and sighed "ten minutes…two minutes since you last asked". 

"They should be back by now". 

Leo sat behind her looked as worried as his wife "We don't know whereabouts in San Francisco the spell took him he could be at the manor, at P3, or --". 

"Or the spell might not have worked" Piper interrupted him. 

The sound of the doorbell interrupted them Piper looked hopefully as she ran towards the front door she flung open the door and stood back disappointed "Darrell hi…What can we do for you?" 

"Is something wrong?" 

Piper turned around and walked back towards the stairs "It'd be better if you didn't know…Come in"

As Piper walked back into the attic Leo and Paige noted her disappointed look and any hopeful thoughts they had disappeared. 

Darrell walked in after her and saw them all waiting he looked at the pentacle and burning candles and stepped back out "I really don't want to know do I?"

****

AU

Phoebe and Cole looked around at their new surroundings then looked at their saviour. 

"It's about time you showed up". 

Leo looked at Cole then at Phoebe "I don't know why you asked me to help him he's a demon in case you hadn't noticed".

"Actually in case you hadn't noticed I'm human now". 

Phoebe stepped in between them "Okay time out you guys…Leo I'm not the Phoebe from this reality I'm…Another Phoebe, Cole is from the same time as me. "So Phoebe really is dead I'd hoped it was a mistake I was with another charge when it happened --". 

Phoebe put a comforting hand on his shoulder "It okay in my world Prue was the one who died Our Leo couldn't help her either. We found Paige our sister and she reunited the power of three". 

Leo nodded taking this in "I've been watching Paige and helping her develop her power she was going to go to you…Phoebe's funeral and meet Piper and Prue but then you turned up". 

"They tried to bring back their sister with a spell to bring back the dead"

Leo sighed uncomfortably. "I know without me to guide them they began using spells they shouldn't have been able to get they thought they were doing what they needed to do…When they do their job they do it without thought to themselves but sometimes they go over the edge. It's because of that reason that Pratt found out about them".

"I tried to get back to my time but the spell I used didn't work". 

Cole stepped forward "You don't belong to this world but your still a charmed one, until you can get Piper and Prue to find and accept Paige maybe your job is to be a charmed one in this world".

Phoebe began walking to the door "Then lets get going **my **sisters need me". 

* * *

The last candle burned out and the attic was covered in darkness Paige flipped the switch on and opened the door "Piper please get some rest". 

She silently shook her head in answer, no. 

Leo came up behind her and pulled her gently to her feet "Your not helping anyone like this innocents still need your help" 

Piper walked out of the attic without saying a word.

* * *

Belanos stood silently in the middle of a ring of stones, his eyes closed in deep concentration his heavy breathing the only sound in the cold cave. He saw in his mind Piper wandering around through endless tunnels looking for something, a figure appeared at the end of one tunnel and Piper ran towards it. A light shone on the face of the figure and Piper went to hug Phoebe she disappeared leaving Piper alone in the tunnels again.

Belanos opened his icy blue eyes.

* * *

Piper woke up out of her dream she looked around her room "Phoebe?" She yawned and lay back on her bed when she heard no reply she closed her eyes to try and sleep some more.

* * *

Belanos smiled wickedly "The Charmed One's have lost a sister". 

He spoke in the dark seemingly to no one "She's gone but not dead why should I destroy the charmed one's when the oldest sister can do it herself…The Charmed One's will die **all **of them by the hand of their own". 

His laugh echoed throughout the cave and the walls shook.


	4. Another Piper in Another World

****

CHAPTER FOUR

Belanos lay down on a stone slab in the middle of the cave fiery torches attached to the cold stone lit up the passages around him. He closed his eyes at the same time as Piper fell into a deep sleep, he saw her walking around the endless passages again he'd made it into her dream.

* * *

****

Pipers dream state

Piper turned and saw the shadowy figure in front of her watching her; standing motionless "Phoebe? Phoebe come home" She walked forward moving quicker with each step, light shone on the figure as he crept forward out of the darkness and grabbed Piper by her arm.

She tried to pull away but his grip was too tight, she tried to freeze Belanos but to no avail he put his right scaly hand on the side of her face. She screamed but no sound came out of her mouth as she felt his dark energy flowing through her body. Belanos stepped back and Piper fell to her knees, presently she looked up at him out of cold, unfeeling eyes, she awaited her instructions.

"Go to your sister Piper Halliwell…You know what you must do?" 

She nodded and stood before him as he handed her a glowing golden dagger; she took it from him "Yes I know".

* * *

Piper woke up out of her sleep feeling refreshed her worries gone. She began walking to the attic when Leo came up behind her 

"How are you feeling?" 

Piper tried not to laugh at the concerned sound in his voice instead she looked up at him a beaming smile on her face "Never felt better that sleep helped a lot…Can you find Paige and ask her to come here? I need to ask her something". 

Leo nodded seeing nothing wrong with this request and he orbed out leaving Piper on her own.

She smirked and continued on to the attic.

She took Cole's place in the middle of the pentacle after re-lighting the candles and she began to chant:

'There's a charmed one that must be found

As her sister I will find her

In blood we're bound

Where she's lost in this other world, I'll find her'

In the same fashion as Cole she began to disappear out of the attic as Leo orbed back with Paige. 

"Piper!" He ran into the pentacle but she was already gone. 

Paige faced Leo "Now what?"

****

AU 

Leo knocked on the door of Paige's apartment and waited patiently. 

"Can't you just orb us in?" Cole asked as he tried to open the door 

"It's manners to knock Cole".

Paige opened the door her hair dripping wet she stopped drying her hair and looked at each of them, she got to Phoebe and looked at her in surprise "I thought you were dead!" She stepped aside to let them enter. 

"You'd better sit down" Leo instructed.

****

AU MANOR

Piper looked around the attic and kicked an old coffee table "Damn spell didn't work!" she marched angrily out of the attic and began walking down the stairs she heard voices to her left and crept down to investigate.

In the living room she saw Prue talking to her replica. 

She laughed quietly to herself "So it worked after all".

* * * * *

Belanos watched Paige and Leo from a distance, he laughed at their misfortune and grinned at the thought of what was to come "You will die one by one starting with the youngest". 

While their backs were turned he came through the back wall and crept towards them.

* * * * *

****

AU

"What you're saying sounds unbelievable!" Paige sat back against her chair letting the latest news sink in. 

"You have to meet Prue and Piper help me help them see reason" Phoebe pleaded of her. 

Paige disagreed "They won't believe me I'm a complete stranger to them". 

Phoebe took a sip of orange juice "I can prove to them their Phoebe is dead I just need you to be there to take her place".

Paige looked worriedly at Leo at she unwrapped another lollipop "Am I ready for this?" 

His reply didn't make her feel any better "You don't have a choice I guided you when they didn't accept me as their Whitelighter now you have to put them on the right path". 

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat "Can I do this?" She asked herself.

The door opened almost swinging off its hinges and Piper entered the room "I'm not going to give you the chance". 

Phoebe stood up and looked around almost nervously "Where's Prue?" 

Piper turned her attentions to Phoebe, "Sweetie, don't you know your own sister?" Cole stood up next to Phoebe and pulled her back "That can't be Piper she knew the risks in coming here". 

Piper looked at Cole angrily; she put up her hands and froze him and Leo, she walked over to the Whitelighter "Mmm two Leo's that can't be bad…Is that my sister?" Piper looked at Paige

Phoebe stepped towards her "What's wrong with you?" 

"Don't take it personally but I'm here to kill you".

* * * * * 

As Belanos charged forward Leo grabbed Paige and orbed them both out of the room. He looked around furious with himself at missing his perfect opportunity, he heard a female voice behind him. 

"Hey scaly". 

he spun around as Paige whacked him across the head with an old coffee table he fell to the floor and hissed as Leo orbed beside him.

"This isn't over witch!" 

Before either one could make a move he shimmered.

Paige looked across to the book of shadows "Study time".


	5. Summoning the Dead

****

CHAPTER FIVE

Piper looked at her hand and the golden dagger appeared in her palm she walked slowly towards Phoebe not taking any notice of Paige as she sneaked behind her. "So do I have any new powers in this world?" 

Phoebe took a step back "I don't know I haven't had time for a heart to heart talk with her". 

Piper flipped the dagger in her hand so she was holding on to the blade "Well you won't have a chance now". 

Phoebe levitated in the air and kicked Piper in the stomach sending her flying into the door, "We have to get out of here".

Paige grabbed hold of her by the arm and pulled her over towards Cole and Leo, Piper rotated her neck causing it to crack she stood up facing them as she threw the dagger as they orbed out leaving Piper alone.

* * *

"You brought us to the manor!" 

Paige looked at Cole and shrugged "She said I had to meet the family". 

PIPER came walking down the stairs as they spoke to each other they looked towards the living room to see Prue 

"You made a big mistake in coming back here" 

PIPER walked a little closer and faced Leo "The handyman!" 

Leo corrected her "Whitelighter". 

Prue stood in front of him stony faced "We vanquished you". 

He shook his head "You thought you were vanquishing a demon…The spell didn't work". 

Paige waved her hand in front of Prue's face to get her attention, "Hi, you don't know me". 

Prue glanced at her "Your Paige, right? 

She nodded and Leo stepped forward toward Piper "Look what Phoebe told you is true --". 

"If it's true then you shouldn't have a problem proving it" Piper told him. 

Phoebe began walking up the stairs "That's where I come in…Piper could you get me a sage stick, five white candles and incense?" 

She nodded and headed off to the kitchen while the others followed Phoebe up the stairs.

After everything had been set up the attic Phoebe told Prue and Piper the chant. "And you expect what to happen?" the still sceptical Prue asked. 

"I'm going to let you see your sister". 

Prue crosses her arms "Lets just get on with this".

'Hear these words

Hear our cries

Spirits from the other side 

Come to us

We summon thee 

Cross now the great divide.

Beloved spirit Phoebe we seek your guidance

We ask that you commune with us and move amongst us'.

Prue and Piper looked around expectantly "Nothing happened Phoebe" 

Leo and Cole entered the attic "Can't you feel it? Cold wind" Cole observed. 

After a few seconds they both nodded.


	6. A Little Plan and a confrontation

****

CHAPTER SIX

AU

Piper spread the map of San Francisco out on the floor and held the crystal on the end of a strand of string she moved it around the map impatiently not wanting to waste any more time. 

The crystal stopped above the one place she should've known about Phoebe was at the manor.

****

AU MANOR

The cold chill spread out around the attic and a blue light began to appear above the lit candles the ghost of Phoebe Halliwell appeared before them she looked around smiling then her gaze stopped at Paige "I knew you come eventually". 

Prue and PIPER stepped back "You can't be dead".

She looked at her sisters a sad look on her face "I wish I was alive but its Paige's turn now…Listen to Leo he has a lot to teach you". 

She finally looked at Phoebe. "Belanos is controlling your sister help her or she'll kill you…I'm glad it worked out for Cole and you in your world". She turned and faced Cole "Don't ever leave her". 

The ghost disappeared and the candles went out. 

Cole walked towards Phoebe and hugged her "I won't leave you".

"She's really gone" Prue looked across to where Paige stood in silence "And your our sister –". 

PIPER took over the questioning "There's another me here!" 

Leo nodded, PIPER opened the book of shadows "Paige would you do the honours?" 

She smiled gratefully and stood by PIPER in front of the book "So this is it huh, it's bigger than I thought".

Prue stood beside PIPER "So lets find out about Belanos". 

* * * * *

Belanos punched his fist through the wall in blind rage he kicked the stone slab causing it to break in two. "Stupid little witch!" He threw an energy ball at the wall causing the cave to shake. "I hope Piper is having better luck than me".

* * *

****

MANOR

Paige stopped at a page near the middle of the book the information on Belanos spreading across two pages "This is him all right…Commands people by entering their dreams causing them to do his bidding and attack even kill their closest friends and family". 

Leo looked at her worry etched across his face "Piper knew she shouldn't have gone after Phoebe". 

"You really think Belanos is controlling Piper?" Paige enquired. 

He nodded solemnly. "And with her in the alternate world there's nothing we can do to stop her".

"Can't we just vanquish him?" Paige suggested helpfully 

"You need the power of three to stop him".

****

AU MANOR

"It says here we need the power of three to stop this Belanos guy" Paige informed them. 

Phoebe looked over her shoulder at the book "But Belanos isn't here he's in my world he must be if he gained control of Piper". 

Paige looked at her slightly confused "How do we vanquish a demon that isn't here?" 

The others shrugged not knowing the answer.

Leo suddenly looked at Prue in deep thought "Astral Project into Phoebe's world" "How would that help we still wouldn't have the power of three?" 

Leo smiled "No you'll have the power of 5". 

Cole interrupted him "There's no such thing Leo". 

"Astral Project into Phoebe's world warn Paige there what's going on we could open a portal and using Prue's Astral Self as a link in between worlds you could vanquish Belanos". 

"Having the most powerful witches join forces doesn't seem too bad me" PIPER grinned.

* * *

Piper stood outside looking up at the manor smirking she looked around at the passers-by grinning; she froze them in mid-conversation, in the middle of driving, arguing, kissing. "Wonder how long you'll stay like that". 

She walked onto the front lawn and looked through the window from where she stood "Anybody home?" she looked around at the seemingly empty house "Guess not".

She put up her hands causing the front door to explode "That shoulda got someone's attention" she walked slowly through the rubble and stood where the door should be. 

PIPER appeared at the top of the stairs and they looked at each other taking in the similarities and the differences 

"This house isn't big enough for the both of us". 

Piper cocked her head to one side and smiled "Then I guess one of us should leave". 

PIPER began walking down the stairs "You'll leave but not just yet" She raised her hands freezing Piper as she got ready to attack.. 

Leo orbed in front of her. 

"How long will she stay like that?" 

"I don't know Leo I've never timed it before". 

He turned and looked at her and they smiled. 

Phoebe watched them grinning "Uh I don't want to break up that little moment you two are having but Prue's ready to leave". 

Leo grew serious "The sooner we do this the quicker all this will be over".

****

TBC…


	7. The Way it Should Be

A/N - Finally, it's amazing, another chapter! Enjoy* 

A/N 2 - Thank you to everyone whose reviewed this fic so far*

****

CHAPTER SEVEN

MANOR

"We know how to vanquish Belanos" Prue said as she orbed into the attic behind Paige, she looked around the room, it was identical to the attic in her own world…of course in this one it didn't have a struggling Piper tied to a chair.

Paige shrieked and spun around upon seeing Prue she took a step back "Your Prue! How did you…I thought you were dead!"

"I'm the other Prue" she said smiling, she repeated her earlier comment "we know how to vanquish Belanos, she could feel the connection breaking and she hurriedly told Paige the spell.

Leo watched her "I know you're not the Prue from this world but it still feels like you belong here."

"It isn't me, its you're Prue she's here, watching over her sisters…like Phoebe's watching over us, not even death can keep us apart" she said softly. "Give us a few minutes to get everything set-up…everything will get back to normal soon." The door swung open and Darrell walked in his face turned ashen when he saw Prue, seconds later she disappeared.

"Did I just see who I think I just saw?" 

"Sort of…what are you doing here? How did you get into the house?" Paige asked.

"When you didn't answer the door I got worried…I didn't turn up anything on Mr and Mrs Hall, the kid's going to stay with them, sorry."

Paige sighed "that's okay it was a long shot…" she said disappointed "well lets get this over with."

"I'll leave you two alone to…vanquish or orb or, later" he closed the door behind him as he left.

****

AU MANOR

"Let me go, bitch! Phoebe you're my sister! How can you do this?" Piper screamed as she struggled with the cuffs that bound her to the chair.

"It really comes in handy having a cop in the police department" Prue said as she watched Piper "honey its gonna be okay."

"Don't patronise me! You're not my sister!" Piper said venomously, she lashed out with her feet and almost kicked Prue.

PIPER watched…herself…in amazement "this is unreal…Prue when I next get really, really mad…remind me of this, will you?"

"Remind you? I'll run" she laughed.

Phoebe looked at her watch "thirty seconds…this will be over soon, Piper, I promise" the sisters and Phoebe joined hands and waited for the clock to chime.

"A bond is broken the Charmed Ones undone,

A link shall forged through time and space…"

Phoebe cut her finger and a drop of blood fell into the small pot bowl.

****

MANOR

As Phoebe cut her finger, Paige did the same thing at the same time.

"Blood to blood, sister to sister…"

A powerful wind blew through the attic making Paige shiver; a blue and white light began to glow by the wall and she moved towards it.

****

AU MANOR

"It's working!" Leo shouted above the mighty gale that swept through the attic. The portal began to slowly fade.

"We need more power" Cole told them.

Phoebe raced over to Piper who sat motionless in the chair "you need to help us" Phoebe took her hand.

Piper jerked away "get away from me!"

Phoebe grabbed her arm and quickly undid the cuffs, she dragged her over to the table and before Piper could protest cut her finger. The all joined hands, Piper reluctantly did the same, she staggered, dizzy. Through the portal Phoebe could see a blurry image of Paige and Leo.

"In this night and in this hour I call upon the ancient power,

Return the powers to us sisters three…"

****

MANOR

"Bring back my sisters, return them to me,

Vanquish Belanos and set Piper free…"

****

AU MANOR

"Extinguish the power he holds over…me…"

Piper gasped as she joined in the chant.

"Release her from this terrible pain and send us back from whence we came!"

Through the portal they heard a wretched scream, the portal began to close, the sisters looked across to Phoebe and Piper and smiled, silently wishing them luck. A white light surrounded the two "blessed be" Prue whispered, then they faded from sight. 

****

MANOR

__

Two days later

"I think today is going to be a great day" Paige practically skipped out of the door smiling happily.

"She's up to something" Piper surmised as she watched her.

"Did you get you're car fixed?" Phoebe asked as she joined her sister in the living room.

Piper smirked "I don't know if you noticed but I've been a little busy."

*

Paige stood by Darrell as they waited for Josh Hall to join them in the interrigation room, he finally strolled in and took a seat in front of them "I didn't take my sons money" he said arrogantly. 

"I didn't ask if you had…did you take you're _foster _sons money?" Darrell asked calmly.

"Of course I did, it was easy, no one suspected a thing…" Josh clamped a hand over his mouth, appalled at what he just admitted to.

"Did you're wife have anything to do with it?" Darrell asked smirking slightly this time.

"Yeah, she came up with the idea…" Josh turned bright red and moved around uncomfortably in his seat.

"I think we're finished here" Darrell smiled as a cop escorted Josh out of the room, Paige watched a huge smile on her face.

"I deserve a promotion."

*

Piper and Paige looked around the attic "I can't believe she cast a truth spell!" Piper exclaimed, "okay none of us speak a word for the rest of today!" Leo walked into the attic and looked at their horrified expression "honey, what are you doing…in here? Right now? Don't say anything okay…"

"Uh Piper…you asked him a question Phoebe told her.

Leo led Piper out of the room "do you really want to know what I'm doing here? Or shall I just show you?" he asked boldly.

"I can think of a few good uses for a truth spell", Phoebe said, her mind spinning with ideas.

****

The End

****


End file.
